The Outsider
The Outsider is the fourth episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The story takes place after the events of the Garo: Gold Storm Movie and stars Miki Nanri, reprising her role as Rian. Wataru Kuriyama also makes an appearance, reprising his role as [[Ryuga Dougai|'Ryuga Dougai']]. Synopsis "People can never see the problems in other people's hearts. That is why we communicate through words and expressions. This way, we can show our true feelings others from deep our hearts." - ''Gonza's Introduction Plot Summary A young man named Takumi is walking along a crowded street one day, when a beautiful woman passing by attracts his attention. The woman is the Makai Priestess Rian, who soon gets harassed by a group of delinquents. Takumi tries to save Rian, but he gets ganged up and beaten by the thugs. Annoyed, Rian helps Takumi and fights off the thugs, who run away. Grateful, Takumi follows Rian saying that he wants to show his gratitude to her. She accepts his offer and asks to stay at his house, much to the man's surprise. The two arrive at Takumi's house, where he gives Rian food, which she likes. Takumi states that he was once a chef and even studied abroad before quitting, since there was no money in the job. Rian also notices all the pictures of Takumi's girlfriend posted at a wall. He then shows her all of the letters that he and his girlfriend have been exchanging, saying that even if they are apart, they are still connected and are in love with each other. The two continue to hang out, with Rian eventually telling Takumi her task. She states that she needed to find the spot where the moon's power is the strongest so that she could recharge all of the Madou items she has, and that Takumi's place is the perfect spot for the ceremony. The next morning, Takumi tries to steal the artifacts from Rian, but she stops him even before he gets out. Filled with regret, Takumi apologizes, saying that he ran away from his girlfriend, ashamed that she is still supporting a loser like him. Rian tells him to stop running away and live a life not filled with regret. She then accepts his apology, only if he helps her set up for the ritual. That night, Rian uses the moon's power to imbue energy back to all of her Madou items. Takumi walks Rian out afterwards, showing his determination to get back with his girlfriend once again, but the two are intercepted by the deliquent's leader, now possessed by a Horror. Rian fights the Horror and destroys it, before erasing Takumi's memory. Takumi wakes up and after seeing his girlfriend's letters, decides to go back with her. Rian later reunites with Ryuga, who was seen cutting down a Horror. Ryuga tells her that he felt that she was fighting along with him even if they were apart shortly. The two walk together towards their next mission. Cast *''to be added *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References